Surprise from the future
by Demon's Path
Summary: The appearance of two strange men on Inazuma Japan camp bring some surprise to the team. Our favorite Japan team is apparently in somewhat another life changing experience, again.


**Warning:** Slash

 **Pairing:** Kidou/Fudou, Hiroto/Midorima, other pairings will appear later.

 **Summary:** The appearance of two strange men on Inazuma Japan camp bring some surprise to the team. Our favorite Japan team is apparently in somewhat another life changing experience, again.

* * *

It was a very ordinary day for the Inazuma Japan.

 _CRASH!_

Very ordinary.

" _GAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

" _$ $ & (!)#!"_

 _CRASH!_

Or maybe not…

"FUDOU!" an enraged voice yelled.

Kidou Yuuto, the voice's best-friend/teammate/ex-captain, who had been discussing strategics next to Fudou, the male who was being addressed at, simply sighed and face-palmed in exasperation. He was wearing a blue google and a blue cape, had braided hair that tied into a low ponytail. Hidden red eyes gazed up to look at Fudou, making eye-contact asking if he did anything to infuriate anyone today yet.

Fudou, whose hair had a mow-hawk-like style with white streaks at the side, shrugged back at him (he didn't remember pranking anyone today, he had been training, talking with (read: mocking, making fun of) his team mates, then discussing some new strategies with Kidou all day). Looking back at the furious Sakuma, who had just stomped into the kitchen where they had just been discussing. You could see clearly that his face was red with anger. But instead of the usually tan skin was the color blue, painted from his face to his toes. His hair, instead of it normally light cyan color, was painted bright neon pink with orange polka dots, and was somehow turned into an afro. It looked like he had just got out of the shower, only wearing his boxers and a white shirt.

"What?" Fudou's voice answered somewhat calmly at him, though you can heard the annoyance in his voice. "I haven't pranked you today, if that is what you are asking." Even if it looked like he wanted to take some credit, whoever did this to Sakuma was good. Thankfully the kitchen was empty, sans the three of them, so no one could laugh at Sakuma state. But Kidou was hiding his mouth behind his hand, trying to avoid looking at him.

"If not you, then who?" Sakuma gritted his teeth. He had thought of Kogure. But then again he would have heard that annoying "ushishishi" of his. The little brat wouldn't finish his pranks without his signature laughter in their hearing range. Kurimatsu and Kabeyama would be too scared of him to even dare. Toramaru and Tachimukai had been training with Gouenji and Endou, and he didn't think that any of the older boys would want to prank him. Maybe Tsunami, but they weren't exactly close. So that would only leave Fudou (he refused to even think about the possibility of Kidou pranking him).

"How should I know? It's not like I keep tab anyone who you have pissed off." Fudou shrugged, slightly crossed his arms. His signature smirk appeared on his face. Now that he knew what had reeled Sakuma up, he could simply enjoy the show. Beside, it's not his fault, so Kidou-kun wouldn't be pissed at him for making his best-friend look like this. Although judging from the way he hadn't been able to look straight at Sakuma and the shaking of his body, Fudou would bet all of his genius (self-proclaimed, mind you) that he found this situation as hilarious as he was.

.

.

.

.

"You just have to prank him, haven't you?" an exasperated voice asked.

Hidden in the shadow stood two men, one was wearing a grey vest and a red tie. The other was wearing a purple coat with a white shirt, green trousers and blue shoes. The former slightly taller than the latter.

His companion simply smirk.

They were standing in the hallway, next to the kitchen door, observing the three kids with some unidentified emotions in their eyes. Though the man, who wearing the grey vest, eyes had been hidden behind a white and green google. He looked at his watch, then look back at his companion, signalling to him that something would happen soon. He soon turned back to walked out of the house, his companion silently followed his lead.

.

.

.

"I think we should calm down first." Kidou interjected.

He had been struggling to keep his voice neutral (even if he really want to laugh right now) for Sakuma sakes. Fudou was impressed, he didn't think he could pull that level of neutral in his voice like Kidou just did. If it was him, he would just have laughed his ass off.

Sakuma opened his mouth, preparing to argue, when a loud explosion could be heard.

Startled, the three of them look outside the window, hoping that everything was okay. What they saw was feeling them with dread. The sky was black outside. Lightning seemed to be the reason for the last explosion. Thankfully no one was hurt. But still, it's not safe to stand like some headless chicken out there watching as the sky turned bad.

Kidou ran toward to open the window. Using the speaker he had found on the table that they had been standing next to, yelled " _OI!_ Everyone! Get back inside!"

That seemed to snap _almost_ everyone out of their gaze. Everyone but Endou, who stood the furthest from the group.

"ENDOU!" Kidou continued to yelled once he realized Endou couldn't hear him "Someone help that soccer freak snap out of it and get back into the house before it get worse!"

Tachimukai, who had been standing a few feet away from Endou, tugged him and urged him hurriedly (he didn't want to be fried _thank you very much!_ He's not _that_ suicide!).

"Endou-san! Please snap out of it! Endou-san!" that seemed to do the trick as he and Endou both ran for their life.

.

.

.

On the hill next to their tranning ground stood two men, the same two men who had appeared in the hallway, watching as the Inazuma Japan ran back into the house. Their expressions grimed and resigned.

"So it has begun."


End file.
